5NaF song parodies
by Foxy of Pirate Cove
Summary: These are from my DeviantArt, so I thought I'd upload them here too. Uninspired title is uninspired.
1. All on the Chase

Because you know they're all on the chase,  
On chase, no trouble  
They're all on the chase, on the chase, no trouble  
They're all on the chase, on the chase, no trouble

Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no animatron,  
But I can work it, work it like I'm supposed to do,  
'Cause I got that head head,  
That all the bots chase  
All the right 'bots in all the right places  
I see the endo working that prize stop  
I know that shit ain't real , Come on Fred, make it stop  
If you're worried, worried, just put it on,

'Cause every inch of you is safe here  
From the bottom to the top  
Yeah, the phone guy he told me don't worry about your life  
He says, bots are attracted to noises they hear at night,  
You know I won't be no animatronic,  
Fazbear corp,  
So, if that's what's you're into  
Then go ahead and get out the hall

Because you know we're all on the chase,  
On the chase, no pressure,  
We're all on the chase, on the chase, no pressure,  
We're all on the chase on the chase, no pressure  
We're all on the chase, on the chase,  
I  
'm warding Foxy off,  
Go ahead and tell the animatronics Hey  
No, I'm just playing I know you think you're bad, But I'm here to tell you that,  
Every inch of you is safe here from the bottom to the top  
Yeah, the phone guy he told me don't worry about your life  
He says, bots are attracted to noises they hear at night ,

You know I won't be no animatronic, Fazbear corp boy,  
So, if that's what's you're into , Then go ahead and get out the hall,  
Because you know we're all on the chase,  
On the chase, no pressure,  
We're all on the chase, on the chase, no pressure,  
We're all on the chase on the chase, no pressure  
We're all on the chase, on the chase,  
Because you know we're all on the chase,  
On the chase, no pressure,

We're all on the chase, on the chase, no pressure,  
We're all on the chase on the chase, no pressure  
We're all on the chase, on the chase,  
Because you know we're all on the chase,  
On the chase, no pressure,

We're all on the chase, on the chase, no pressure,  
We're all on the chase on the chase, no pressure  
We're all on the chase, on the chase,


	2. Mike's Little Foxy

[Chica]  
Mike's Little Foxy, Mike's Little Foxy  
Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

[Mike Schmidt]  
(Mike's Little Foxy)  
I forgot to check camera 1C

(Mike's Little Foxy)  
Then you came running to me,

[Bonnie]  
Check the camera

[Golden Freddy]  
Now he'll run

[Foxy]  
A power drain

[Freddy]  
Close the door

[Chica]  
Now the sign's changed,

[Mike Schmidt]  
It says 'its me'  
And he's blocked by Bonnie  
You are my little Foxy  
(Mike's little Foxy)  
Do you know you're all gonna reset?


	3. Kill a Nightguard

Chica:  
It's astounding;  
Power's draining;  
Freddy takes his toll.  
But listen closely...

Freddy:  
Not for very much longer.

Animatronics:  
We're gonna lose control,

Freddy:  
I remember killing the night guards,  
Drinking those moments when  
The Blackness would hit me

Foxy:  
And that voice would be calling...

Animatronics:  
Let's kill a night-guard again.  
Let's kill a night-guard again.

Bonnie And Foxy:  
We're gonna come from the left.

Chica and Freddy:  
And we'll take to the right,

Foxy:  
Check camera 1C.

Animatronics:  
You give 'em a big fright,  
But it's the hallucinations  
That really drives him insane.  
Let's kill a night guard again.  
Let's kill a night guard again.

Foxy:  
It's so dreamy, oh somebody free me.  
So you can't see me, no, not at all.  
Since 1987,  
With physcopathic intention,  
Though secluded, I see all.

Chica:  
With a low pay slip

Freddy:  
You're workin a night shift.

Bonnie:  
And nothing can ever be the same.

Freddy:  
You see an endoskeleton.

Chica:  
Like a hallucination.

Animatronics:  
Let's kill a night guard again.  
Let's kill a night guard again.

Mike:  
Well I was checkin the cams  
just a-doing my thing  
When a yellow bear gave me an  
evil wink.  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.  
He had a golden pelt, and the  
devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change.  
Time meant nothing, never would again.

Animatronics:  
Let's kill a night guard again.  
Let's kill a night guard again.

Bonnie/Foxy  
We're gonna come from the left.

Freddy/Chica:  
And we'll take to the right,

Narrator:  
Check camera 1C.

Animatronics  
You give 'em a big fright  
But it's the hallucinations,  
That really drives him insane.  
Let's kill a night guard again.  
Let's kill a night guard again.

(Power runs out)


End file.
